


Kyss mig

by nupoxsi



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink if you squint, I'm Sorry, M/M, Possessive Alexander, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Alexander spend a summer night in Marbella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyss mig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolaflor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/gifts).



> I lost a bet while watching a swedish movie. This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. There’s nothing else to add.

Bill yawned with a small growl as his brother poured them each their second glass of wine as of that night. He still didn’t get why Alexander had been so enthusiastic on drinking the finest wine of the place the moment they’d settled on that table, yet he didn’t fight against it, he simply accepted his brother’s little ways without commenting on it.

“So,” Alexander started, picking a breadstick from a basket on the center of their table, “you’re telling me you didn’t do anything in the whole afternoon?”

“I did something; I slept.” Bill shrugged. “In fact, I was sleeping when you called me. I’m still sleepy now.”

Alexander reached over to poke his cheek with the breadstick. “You’re not fun.”

“I’m just jetlagged.”

“Still. Not. Fun,” his brother said, poking his cheek with the end of every word. Gracefully, Bill rolled his eyes at him, and just before Alexander could poke him again, he caught the end of the breadstick between his teeth, breaking it by its half with a small crack. “Whoa, you’re a very hungry and unfunny person.”

“I might be hungry and unfunny, but at least I’m not sunburnt,” Bill shot back, taking another breadstick from the little basket.

“Oh, give me a break. That’s low, even for you that’s pretty low.”

Bill didn’t really care whereas it was low or not, he was having a great time teasing Alexander ever since he’d picked him up. Ever since they arrived at the house, the only things Bill was able to see were the air conditioner chilling the whole house and the giant bed in the main bedroom. He’d let himself fall on top of the white sheets, head sinking into soft pillows that were just like heaven, and informed his brother he’d be taking a nap. However, Alexander had decided to go at the beach on his own, something that didn’t actually bother Bill, but apparently he’d forgotten how to use a suitable amount of sunscreen while being away.

The nap turned out to be the longest nap Bill had ever taken, because when his phone had rung the sun was already down, the silver moonlight being the only light illuminating the bedroom. Alexander’d told him to get ready, to put in something nice and wait for him outside the house in half a time’s hour. Certainly, Bill had done as his older brother wished, take a quick shower, put on a grey shirt and jeans, and be surprised as he’d found Alexander already waiting for him.

The way Bill could still find him cute looking the way he did was quite impressive. His brother’s nose was as red as a rose, as were his cheeks. Needless to add, with only a quick glimpse at the skin Alexander’s black V-neck showed, Bill could tell his whole torso had been sunburnt as well. Shoulders and pecs, more than the rest of his torso.

“In fact, I think the tan suits me.”

“You’re not tanned, you’re sunburnt,” Bill corrected him, eyes scanning his brother’s features again— as if he needed an excuse to fix his eyes on him. “Genuinely sunburnt.”

“Because I was at the beach, having fun, like normal people do on their summer break.”

“Is that the reason why you always are so eager on taking me out? To unbore me?”

Alexander gave him a reproachful look.

“You know that’s not the reason I like taking you out.” He led the other half of the breadstick to Bill’s lips, and without a second thought he took it in his mouth. Bill sucked it as if it were an spaghetti, loud cracks every time he chewed a piece. He washed it down taking a sip from his cup, eyes still looked with his brother’s. “I just like spending time with you as much as I can.”

Deep down, Bill knew he was being sincere. One of his many talents was being able to tell whenever Alexander was lying— the way he wouldn’t make eye contact, how he’d wet his lips almost three times in a sentence— even the touching part felt different. A  complete master of acting, he was, but when it came to Bill, Alexander’s never been able to tell a competent lie. But this time, as Alexander spoke, the words were soaked with honesty and that moved something inside of him.

“You better be right about it.”

“Of course I am.” Alexander smiled, placing his hand on top of Bill’s and giving a reassuring squeeze. “That’s why you’re coming with me to the beach tomorrow, even if I gotta drag you outta bed myself.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass.”

“I love you too,” his brother replied. “Now, do you know what you want to order or you’re too sleepy to do so?”

Bill moved his hand away and snorted back a laugh. The two black menus had been on their tables for quite a while now, but Bill hadn’t even spared it a look, he knew what he wanted to eat ever since they walked into the restaurant.

“Spicy seafood paella.”

“Let’s make it two, then.”

“Really?” Bill asked in disbelief.

“I’m in Southern Spain with my beautiful brother enjoying the best red wine of the place, the beach just a few minutes away and no compromises for the rest of the night. So yes, Bill, _really_. Let’s order paella.”

“ _Spicy_ seafood paella.”

“Whatever.”

Bill simply laughed, reaching for a breadstick himself as Alexander motioned a waitress to come forward. He really wanted to see Alexander trying the spicy paella without making funny  faces and blaming him afterwards.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, after dinning, one thing had let to another; small yet meaningful grins every now and then, their playfully shoulders bumping in together as they walked through the narrow streets, the two and a half bottles of wine slowly kicking in, and between all the silly mess they’d ended up walking through the doors of some club Bill certainly wouldn’t have entered if he were on his on. Not only because he wasn’t in the mood for being in a small yet so crowded place, but because if he had to listen Icona Pop’s _I Don’t Care_ one more time during what was left of summer, he definitely was going to kill someone.

But Alexander’s hand wouldn’t leave his lower back as they made their way into the club, so Bill had no other choice but to blindly follow his brother without complaining. He could have fun. He was going to have fun.

At first they didn’t dance. None of what was going on had truly been on what they called their imaginary schedule, which happened to be a list of things they’d both agree on doing without protesting. But, if they actually had an itinerary, the only things in there for the night would have been having dinner at some restaurant and head back to the house Alexander had rented —perhaps even bought, Bill wasn’t entirely sure—. So when Alexander’s hand moved from his lower back to slowly drag him to the dancefloor, it took Bill a couple of seconds to reckon what was happening. At least the music was loud and required lot of movements, fast beats that were on time with the flickering neon lights at the sides of the dancefloor.

“Man, I don’t—”

“No. Shut it. I’m not buying any of your  _I don’t dance_ bullshit, not tonight, so you can save it to yourself.”

Truth was, Bill didn’t exactly know how to dance, yet the excuse of being too large to move with good rhythm was completely useless when Alexander could. The flashing lights matched the beats of a song he’d never heard before, and all the people around them seemed to be focused in their own worlds. Bill was staring right into Alexander’s eyes, searching for something he didn’t quite know what it was, something he simply knew was  _always_  there for him. Only for him. Bright lights illuminated his brother’s face. Green, blue, red, orange, a large palette of colours that changed so fast he could barely distinguish them. However, Bill was plainly fascinated by how hot Alexander looked under those lights as the thick drops of sweat rolled down his collarbone to disappear under his shirt.

And as if one Skarsgård of 1,94m dancing energetically wasn’t enough for the whole town —country, world, _fucking universe_ —, Bill cursed under his breath, and danced. He actually danced, all goofy and careless movements, he danced as if he no one was around, as if the only things in the whole room were his brother and him. Perhaps they were. Never in between so many people they could have such privacy. Bill was enjoying it, and everything he knew from then on was that his brother’s smirk was meant for him and only for him.

“I knew you needed to live a little,” Alexander shouted loud enough for a considerable amount of people to listen, yet no one but Bill seemed to had heard. “This is good for you.”

“What? Dancing?”

“No, having fun.”

With a small smirk, Bill only rolled his eyes, softly pushing him away. Alexander only took that as a hint to get closer, and Bill’s pulse raced only to feel his brother’s sharp eyes set on his own. At times it’d only take the closeness to bring Bill’s happiness to its top, to have him leave all of his other thoughts and concentrate in only one thing: Alexander. This time wasn’t the exception. All his eyes could perceive was the expressions on his brother’s face and the way his muscles moved. There was nothing in the world as important as Alexander in that moment.

They danced two or three more songs, which were considerably bearable compared to the ones he’d heard for what seemed an eternity already during that summer. Something funny, though; while they were dancing a girl that seemed only a bit older than Bill tried to get between the two of them, right in the middle of the second song, but Alexander gingerly —or at least he tried to be— pushed her away. It just never stopped being only the two of them.

Eventually, while the DJ seemed to have an internal conflict on what to play next right in the instant his brother’s nimble hand searched for his own and laced their fingers together, pulling him out of the dancefloor as easily as he’d brought him in. Alexander drove them between a crowd of girls wearing only bikini tops and jean shorts, but neither of them cared enough to stare down at their boobs nor their skinny bodies, not when they had each other.

They stopped in a place that wasn’t far from the dancefloor or the bar, but still a bit aloof from the throng that only made him feel sticky from the sweat. Bill had his back pressed against the wall, careful enough not to hit his head with one of the big paintings on the wall. Alexander, though, was standing in front of him, their hands still laced together.

“Well, that was… _interesting,_ ” Bill eventually said.

“Oh, it was far more than just interesting. I saw you, Bill, you were enjoying it.”

Bill chuckled. “Yeah, okay, you win. I enjoyed it.”

“See? I know you far too good.”

“You know me as well as I know you.”

“That’s something I can’t deny.” Alexander offered him a sneaky smile as he let go off his hand to point a finger at the bar’s direction. “I’m gonna go get us something.”

“Want me to come with?”

Alexander shook his head, blond strands of hair damped on his forehead as thin lines of sweat trailed off of his temple. “It’s fine, I’ll be right back.”

Bill only offered him a small nod and watched him stride to the other end of the club.

The DJ finally settled for playing something in spanish Bill didn’t actually understand— he could only distinguish the words _‘gloria,’_ _‘nunca’_ and —a short sentence— _‘en mi vida,’_ but apart from that, he was completely lost on what the sound even spoke about. Still, he found the rhythm catchy enough to shake his head to the beat of the song as he waited for Alexander. His eyes travelled back to the dancefloor and he found hard to believe he’d actually just danced with his brother between people whose height barely reached their shoulders. Not that he’d never seen Alexander dance because— really, whenever he brother had a few beers on and a danceable song was playing, he turned into a complete different person. Nonetheless, Bill loved him that way. He loved every single one of his personas as much as the last.

“Here,” Alexander said the moment he came back, handing him a glass with a red drink and keeping one with a lime to himself. “You’ll like this.”

“What is it?”

“The bartender said it’s a _‘bloody’_ something, can’t actually remember the other half of it. Just drink up, it ain’t gonna hurt.”

Bill frowned at him, but he actually took a sip  from the glass and, although he didn’t know what kind of cocktail it was, it wasn’t that bad. He’d had some of the worst mixes of alcoholic drinks before, anyway. The way Alexander was staring down at him was distracting, just like he was undressing him with his eyes. Bill couldn’t help but to stare back, gaze shifting from his brother’s eyes to his lips.

“Bill.” The vodka was somewhat strong in his brother’s breath as he called out his name, blue eyes that shun a thousand of different colours beneath neon lights slightly hypnotising him. “Kiss me.”

Oh.

That was nothing he expected.

“What?”

“ _Kiss me._ ”

The floor upon which he stood was trembling, but he didn’t know whether it was for all the loud noise or only by the way Alexander was staring down at him, with that lustful smirk and hungry eyes.

“Have you lost your mind?” Leaning in, shoulders brushing together, Bill shouted in his ear, hoping he could be able to hear him with all the music throughout the whole bar. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Alexander, but we’re not alone.”

“Oh, come on! No one’s paying attention to us. Not now, at least.”

Alexander’s slow breath was hot in his ear, and he couldn’t help but get a shiver running down his spine. “That doesn’t make them magically disappear.”

Bill had no idea how he’d allowed Alexander to get that close, but his back was pressed against one of the walls and suddenly all he could taste was vodka and his brother’s tongue moving with his own. However, Alexander’s lips weren’t alien over his own, nor one of his hands firmly holding onto his hips were something Bill hadn’t experienced before, yet all his worries were that they were not alone.

There was something natural about Alexander, though, that kept Bill from stopping him. It was simply the way things were. Two words, a small touch, or even a look, and Bill was already giving into anything his brother proposed. And, obviously, he enjoyed it to the last bit. So as Daft Punk’s _Get Lucky_ was playing loudly at their side, they kissed, slow and nice, just as they’d done several times before.

“See?” Alexander chirped over his lips, his index tracing the line of his jaw, cold and wet from the drink he carried in that hand. “Nothing happened.”

“Care to explain why, brother?”

“Does there have to be a reason, huh?”

“Considering where we are and how careful you are with this.” Bill motioned his fingers between the two of them. “Yes.”

“Always so clever. That’s why I love you.”

“Sure. So, _why_?”

Alexander sighed. “Can you see the girl over there with the pink dress?” Bill glanced at the bar and was able to spot her easily. “Well, when I asked her for any good places to eat around here —so we could go tomorrow, mind you— she thought I was hitting on her. The worst thing is that she probably thought that because I saw her holding his girlfriend’s hand before, so I told her I was with someone already. I tried pointing at you, because we could see you from over there. She refused to believe anything I’d said, and then asked me if we were related. Possibly because of the height,” he explained, eyes shifting from eyes to lips. “Anyway, I told her we weren’t. She called me a liar. So I had to kiss you.”

Bill didn’t know whether to be flattered because his brother had said he was with someone or somewhat stressed because that had been thoughtless and rash and foolish and—

“You.” Another kiss, quick and sloppy with a slight taste of lime, but good. Always good. “You are a complete idiot. And even a worst liar.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Bill did, more precisely because Alexander’s free hand was now cupping his bum, and neither of them could keep their grins from spreading. As if thinking the same, Alexander turned to gaze upon the girl in the pink dress and her girlfriend. They were both giggling, their eyes fixed on them with interest. Bill wasn’t surprised when the one in the yellow dress waved at them —at Alexander, more like it— and he threw his head on his brother’s shoulder to laugh.

“I can’t believe any of this.”

“What of all of this?” Alexander laughed.

“That I let you drag me here, that I danced with you, that we kissed, that—” he stopped mid sentence to burst out laughing, covering his mouth with a hand. “You’re truly an idiot.”

“Why now?”

“Seriously? Can’t you see it?”

“Oh, just speak.”

“You won’t like it, but fine.” He laughed again. “Do you realise that if that girl actually asked you if we were related is because she thought you were my father, or perhaps a creepy uncle?”

Alexander looked personally offended by that. “Are you trying to say I’m old?”

Bill only lifted his eyebrows in reply.

“I’m not old enough to be your father, Bill, come on.”

“I hadn’t said anything.”

But he’d meant it, so he giggled as he took another sip from his drink and watched Alexander’s brow furrow in annoyance. There was something about brothers, making each other mad would bring them such joy, even if they truly didn’t mean it.

“Well, why don’t you finish that,” Alexander said loudly in his ear, his lips brushing Bill’s earlobe with every word. “And we go back?”

“Sure, _old man_.” In mere seconds Bill emptied his glass, lifting a playful eyebrow at Alexander when he was done. “Let’s go.”

Narrowing his eyes, Alexander looked at him as he wanted to say something, yet he didn’t add a word, only drinking up from his on glass until it was completely empty and leaning in to place a sloppy and wet kiss on Bill’s cheek. His brother’s lips were cold from the ice on his vodka, and suddenly Bill overheated, hyper aware of the drops of sweat rolling on his lower back. All he wanted was to take his brother’s lips in his own again, feel him against him even if it made him hotter.

Outside on the streets the music was still loud, and Bill had a couple of minutes to realise he hadn’t been aware of it before they went in. He didn’t know how long they were from the house they were staying at, certainly more than ten minutes away, but the contact of Alexander’s hand firmly grabbing the back of his neck made him lose the notion of space and time. Getting a cab wasn’t hard, it only took them about three minutes to have a car parked in front of themselves, and Alexander pushed him to the inside, following him close behind.

Once on their way back, Bill found his brother’s face more alluring than the blazing and alive city that surrounded them. Alexander turned from the window, and his face was suddenly closer, the distance growing shorter as the cab took different turns and speeded up. There was a fraction of second when Alexander’s lips curved into a smile, Bill wasn’t sure of what exactly, but then his brother laughed and he looked so beautiful. Locks of golden hair falling to the front of his sunburnt face, his nose wrinkling in a cute way that made him look way younger.

Alexander was beautiful, hands up to god beautiful, the most beautiful person Bill had ever known. And he’d known a lot of people. Under the bright lights that passed by as the cab moved, Alexander didn’t lose any of his charm. Bill licked his lips and left his mouth slightly parted by the time his brother turned to look at him. Perhaps it was the brief kisses they’d shared a while ago that made Bill have the courage to lean in, or maybe just what he’d drink; he really didn’t care. Alexander was there and he was beautiful and Bill simply wanted to taste his lips again until he got drunk of his brother and _just_ —

“Hey, whoa.”

Just inches away from reaching his brother, a finger pressing against his lips stopped him from moving any further. Bill raised a quizzical brow afterwards, both unsteadiness and eagerness washing over his body like waves. He wanted Alexander and he wanted him now, and merely by the way Alexander smirked, Bill was certain he wanted him too.

“Patience, Bill.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bill muttered in reply, frowning. “Now you ask for patience?”

“Yes. Just enjoy the ride, we’ll get there soon.”

And, in that moment, when Alexander simply smiled at him and then looked out of the window, Bill hated him. Suddenly his desires to punch him equalled those of kissing him. He didn’t understand why, after having such an exhibition not even thirteen minutes ago, Alexander would like to hold themselves up now. The only satisfaction Bill got was Alexander’s hand falling heavily like a rock on his knee, slowly and teasingly moving up to his inner thigh and down again. Whenever Alexander squeezed a bit too hard, Bill had to suck up a breath to keep himself in place.

Thanks to the cabman, the drive wasn’t monstrously long. Then they arrived to the front of the house, Bill immediately got out of the cab with unsteady movements, quickly followed by Alexander. The wind was still blowing a hot and sticky summer breeze with a sea scent, and Bill couldn’t help but to feel slightly light-headed as Alexander approached the front of the cab to pay the man off.

Bill got into the house first, happy the air conditioner had been turned on while they were away, Alexander following not much after. He let his back rest against the archway of the entrance, smirking playfully at his brother’s back as he locked the door.

“So, what happened, _daddy_?” Smiling smugly, Bill teased him, in part because he wanted to make it up for the cab drive and also because it was part of their usual dynamics. “Did you change your mind and decide you’re too old to go clubbing after all?”

“Shut up.”

Bill actually chuckled at how fast his brother replied, and how his voice heightened.

“Well,” he said, amusedly. “I would never have imagined calling you _daddy_ would turn you on.”

“ _It_ …” Alexander mumbled with a raspy voice, finally getting dangerously close. If Bill had known teasing him would get that proximity between them, he would have teased him all night long. His brother’s arm settled just inches above Bill’s head, so their faces were so close he could feel his brother’s breath hot in his face. “…doesn’t turn me on.”

Bill’s gaze immediately fell downwards, only taking a glimpse of his brother’s groin. With his arm supporting his body, Alexander’s torso was somewhat exposed, the black shirt up enough to display Alexander’s sharp and outlined hipbones. Bill looked up to find the bluest eyes staring into his own, and he moved his hand to the exposed skin of his belly, fingers gracefully dancing on his belly, tracing the marked veins that continued their way down under Alexander’s pants. With a sneaky smile, Bill didn’t hesitate to trail his hand down his brother’s abdomen until he reached his crotch, teasingly grabbing what was his already semi hard cock over his pants. Alexander was the worst liar.

“Sure, _daddy,_ ” he quipped.

That word suggested an effect on his brother that was contrary to the one he claimed to have. Bill was perplexed at how his features turned somber, and the usual gleam in his eyes was reduced to nothing as his pupils widened. Alexander chuckled darkly, a hand setting on Bill’s jaw to bring their heads closer together.

“God, Bill, shut the fuck up.”

His mind was screaming at him for not saying something before Alexander crashed their mouths together, claiming Bill’s lips as his own, doing what he should be doing ever since the moment they left that club. Bill’s grip on Alexander’s crotch was firm, and he gave a light yet teaseful squeeze, making his brother grunt into the kiss. He could spend an eternity just like that; his brother’s body pinning him against a wall, licking the curve of his mouth, biting into them until they were left all puffy and throbbing. Bill wouldn’t have it any other way.

Alexander’s hands found their way under Bill’s shirt, playfully running them all over his torso as his tongue moved alongside his own. He had to suppress a moan when one of his hands brushed his already perky nipple. His brother’d always known how to make him tremble with little actions, and he never failed to do so. Playfully Bill caught Alexander’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled hard, breaking the kiss with a loud and obscene sound.

“You like me when I keep my mouth shut, don’t you?” Bill voiced as Alexander  now attacked the vulnerable flesh of his neck. “Makes you feel like you’re in control?”

“Oh, baby brother, I already am in control.”

As much as Bill wanted to deny that, he couldn’t. Instead, he settled for allowing Alexander keep running his hands all over his torso, touching every single inch of skin he wanted to, claimed it a his own as his fingertips dig into his flesh, probably leaving red marks that’d be there in the morning. Alexander was always in control. He threw his arms up and let his brother pull his shirt off him, leaving a sloppy trail of kisses down his jaw, neck, pausing to nip at his skin near his Adam’s apple, until he reached his collarbone. It was no surprise to feel Alexander’s hands settling on the waistband of his pants to drag him towards the bedroom along with him, carrying them both upstairs with long steps and hard pulls.

Thankfully, the bed was large enough for them to fit and space to spare, because if one Skarsgård was already big for a double bed, then two Skarsgårds could definitely be too much. Alexander pushed him towards the bed, making him fall heavily on the mattress. Alexander’s hands always worked on him like magic. They settled on his waist, the thumbs digging deep on the hipbones, and turned him over a bit too harshly.

Easily, Alexander pulled his black pants down, only to the middle of his thighs, exposing his bare bum. The chilly air of the room combined with the touch of his brother made Bill have goosebumps all over his body. And _fuck_. The swift movement also freed Bill’s boner, now pressed against the sheets. It didn’t surprise him to feel Alexander’s hands firmly cupping his arse, squeezing them for a couple of seconds only to release him.

“Perhaps you’d like to think of me as your _daddy_ , you kinky fucker,” his brother mused as he moved across the bedroom. Bill lied still, listening Alexander’s footsteps moving across the room. He moved swiftly, boots padding on the wooden floor to quickly make his way back behind Bill. “But, perhaps I should remind you who I am.”

“Yeah?” Bill replied. “And who’d that be?”

“Your big brother.”

Perhaps those two simple words shouldn’t make him harder.

But _fuck_ , did it really matter now?

Bill felt his own boner throbbing against the fabric of the sheets, just as Alexander’s thumbs dug deep on his lower back dimples, as if they’d been made to fit perfectly. A part of Bill wanted to ask him what made _‘brother’_ less bizarre than _‘daddy,’_ because, seriously. However, deep down Bill truly understood what Alexander had mean with that, even if he had troubles finding words to explain it himself.

“Kick your boots off,” Alexander instructed, tugging his pants further down, and Bill simply did as told. Slowly but surely, Alexander stripped him down of what was left of his clothes, leaving him laying on his chest with his body completely exposed at him.

The sound of a little bottle being opened caught Bill’s attention and brought him back from his own line of thought. A cold, slippery fingertip was pressed against his entrance, and Bill didn’t really know what the fuck Alexander was waiting for, so he grinded his hips against his brother’s fingers and slowly took it in.

“Oh, a bit desperate, aren’t we?”

“Goddammit, Alexander,” Bill breathed out; throwing his head down as he felt Alexander’s other hand grabbing the back of his neck. “Just fuck me.”

He chuckled. “Your wish is my command.”

Maybe Bill had spoken thoughtlessly, because Alexander slipped in a second finger and actually began to thrust them in, and combined by the way Bill moved his hips it didn’t take him much to find the balance between pleasure and pain that night he so long had been longing for. Alexander whispered a few things Bill couldn’t really make up, he was just adapting to the third finger now curling along with the two others as they fucked him wider and faster with each thrust, making his the muscles of his legs begin to tremble a bit.

Still panting heavily, Bill was almost certain Alexander was going to withdraw as he was already making Bill moan out of pleasure, but instead he nudged his fingers even deeper and he slipped in a four digit, ripping a moan out of Bill’s mouth. Alexander was slowly but surely driving him mad, each thrust of his fingers went faster than the last, perfectly curving to hit that spot over and over again, and the hand on his nape kept making him stay in place and wishing it moved down to his aching cock.

Bill was already moaning and holding onto the sheets when he was certain it was all too much.

“Alex—”

“Yes,” his brother broke in, understanding what he meant right away. He drew his fingers back, but not before curving his index finger to send one last wave of pleasure through his body. “God, Bill, if you could only see how beautiful you look right now.”

And Bill almost replied he didn’t care about that, he only wanted to roll over so he could look Alexander’s face as he fucked him, he could look at how hard he made Alexander’s cock without actually touching him, but he kept his mouth shut only hoping he wouldn’t take too long.

“But you know, Bill, what kind of older brother would I be if I don’t remind you how to respect your elders?”

“So you’re admitting you’re old, then?”

Bill was only able to snort back a few chuckles when—

A spank.

“Unless you’re gonna be moaning like the little shit you are,” Alexander called in a hoarse voice, tracing his fingers just over the area of his bum he’d spanked. “Be quiet.”

“Or what? You’ll punish me? Spank me again?” Bill knew he was —in part— trying his luck, but he pushed it only to see his brother’s reaction. “Oh, I’d like to see you doing that, _brother_.”

“I know you would, I know you far too well, _brother,_ ” he said, dragging the word similar to the way Bill did. “But better than that; I’ll just fuck some sense into you.”

Right then, Bill didn’t know which of those options he wanted the most: have Alexander spanking him or just fucking him senseless. His heart just skipped a beat when the sound of a Alexander undoing his belt and pants hitting the floor broke the silence inside the chilly bedroom, and instantly knew the first thought wasn’t an alternative anymore. Bill was about to roll over so he could stare at his brother, he’d settle for that, but soon Alexander’s hands were over his back again, tracing his spine with nimble fingers, going further down to hold his hips once more, making him know he had to stay right where he was.

There was no time spared to say anything, though. Bill could only keep still as a shiver ran down his back when the head of his brother’s cock was pressed against him, right before he could even think of something coherent to say, slick with lube and slowly pushing its way in. Bill sucked up a breath as Alexander filled him up, thanking his brother’s hands on him to keep him in place.

Alexander’s cock was thicker than the four of his long fingers combined, and the familiar ache that came when Alexander started to move was stable. His fingers needed to hold onto something, so he held the white sheets tighter than before, the cold fabric filling the gaps between his fingers.

At that time, Bill could barely keep himself together, and he was just about to reach his own throbbing cock when Alexander clicked his tongue loudly as a warning.

“Sorry, I forgot to mention,” Alexander said, shaking his hand away. “No touching allowed.”

“You goddamn— fucking teaser.”

“How dare you call me a teaser when I’m giving you what you want.” Alexander kept moving in and out, and Bill was able to hear the smirk on his brother’s voice. “Or isn’t this what you want, huh?”

_Yes._

_Fuck, yes._

The only thing that came out of his mouth was a roaring groan as Alexander rocked his hips harder, leaving him quite breathless afterwards. The sudden warm of his brother’s body hovering his back was most than welcome, tough hands running both of his sides as Alexander’s mouth pressed against Bill’s neck. His teeth felt like tiny razors against his tender skin, biting and sucking tender spots on his neck to then move downwards to the curve of his shoulders, his tongue leaving a wet trail as it worked on him.

Each thrust became harsher and harder than the last, and Bill was slowly starting to rock his hips against the mattress so he could get some kind of friction. Even the tiniest bit of contact against his cock would be more than welcomed. Still, Alexander’s hands had another plan; one was pressed against his left nipple, pinching and twisting ad lib, and the other one holding onto his waist, as if it were hot iron to try and keep him in place.

And suddenly, just when the pain had majorly turned into pleasure, when his eyes were shut so the only thing he could feel and hear was his brother, Alexander abruptly stopped.

“Turn over.”

“W-what?” Bill asked breathlessly. “Alexander, I swear to—”

“ _Turn over,_ ” he repeated dryly, drawing his cock out. Suddenly the task to get air into his lungs proved to be difficult. “I want to look at your pretty face, _brother_.”

 _Brother_.

That fucking word that made his hard cock twitch and his pulse race and mouth go dry. Alexander knew what to say in the right times, and he definitely knew how to use that word as something that reached the bounds of sacred.

 

As if Alexander’s words were some kind of command, Bill immediately rolled over his back and allowed him to pull him by his thighs and close some of the distance, Bill’s long legs now thrown over his brother’s shoulders. His own cock was now curving against his abdomen, aching and waiting for any kind of touch. Certainly, Alexander didn’t take long to press the head of his cock against Bill’s entrance, and this time it was Bill the one who pushed his hips a bit up to take in his brother’s cock. The act made his brother’s lips curve into a smug and beautiful smile. Alexander lowered himself as his hips moved, the upper half of his body almost over Bill’s, until their faces were only inches away.

“I wasn’t gonna make you come like that,” Alexander whispered over his lips. “What kind of brother do you take me for?”

At the moment, Bill didn’t know how to reply. No witty answer came to his mind as it usually would, and his brain was going to explode if they didn’t do anything at all. So Bill simply did what he knew best; he grabbed his brother’s neck with one hand and crashed their mouths together again, rough and fast and wet, and he could feel Alexander smirking his way into the kiss, but he did not care, because his brother was starting to finally move on top of him, pushing deeper into him. The kiss lacked the usual kindness that always was there between them, and that in particular was something Bill was madly enjoying to no end.

As if reading his silent pleas, Alexander then wrapped one of his hands around Bill’s length, finally giving him the contact he’d so longed for. Bill’s head was fully thrown backwards into the mattress, leaving his neck exposed and as if so were an invitation for his brother to start sucking hard onto his pale skin once again. And, _oh_ , he did. Alexander sucked as he’d never stopped before, and his hand gave firm jerks on Bill’s cock as he did. If paradise existed, it would be just like that.

“God- _fuck_.”

It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. When the pace of Alexander’s strokes was the same as the one of his thrusts Bill felt his orgasm slowly building, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure over his body, making his muscles tremble as if they were made of jelly. One long stroke later and Bill was coming in his palm, hot and hard over his own belly, his brother’s name leaving his lips with a lustful, powerful moan. With only a few more thrusts Alexander was coming too, grunting against the sensitive skin of his neck.

As Bill’s legs fell down each side of his brother’s body, Alexander collapsed on top of him, both of their stomachs sticky with his come. Their breathings were uneven, and the air coming from Alexander’s parted lips was hot against his earlobe, their hearts beating fast against each other.

“You sure are a hell of an older brother,” Bill said, leading one of his hands to the back of Alexander’s head, fingers tangling in a mess of golden locks. He only nuzzled closer, placing a tiny peck. “You know that, don’t you?”

“ _The best_ , you mean.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Uh,” Alexander mumbled, moving his face until his lips hovered Bill’s. Even after sex Alexander looked amazingly gorgeous, and it only made Bill be the one to close the distance between their faces. However, it was Alexander the one who took the lead of the kiss, unhurried and caring, one that brought Bill memories of home. “You say that, yet you love me.”

“I never said I didn’t love you, so quit being silly.”

“Say it.”

Bill chuckled, then pressed a kiss on the curve of Alexander’s mouth. “ _It_.”

“Really?” Bill rolled his eyes. “What are you? Four?”

“Perhaps. You’re the older one,” he snapped back, running his fingertips over his scalp. “Old, but that’s the way I love you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“So are you. We’re a pair of idiots.”

Alexander’s arms wrapped around him, and he shifted their positions, Bill now on top of his body. Their long legs were tangled together, and his brother’s hands travelled from his nape, trailing down his spine to reach his lower back. His touch still brought a tingling sensation, and it was impossible to suppress the smile from forming on his face when both of Alexander’s hands cupped his bum.

“You have a great arse, have I ever told you that?”

“I think you have. Twice a month, at least.”

“Well, you do.” Alexander laughed, burying his face on his neck. “What do you say we take a shower and go to sleep?”

“Sure,” he replied, leaning in to taste his brother’s lips at least one last time before they had to let go of each other.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, buddy, wake up.”

Lazily, Bill opened one eye and all he was able to see was Alexander’s recently shaved face. The room was incredibly bright and it troubled his vision, so he closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the pillows. In an attempt to speak, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a grunt. Too early to be fucking alive.

“C’mon, already.”

Glancing at the digital clock on the night table, Bill’s sudden intentions were to shout at his brother for waking him at six in the fucking morning. That meant he’d slept about three hours. _Great. Absolutely fantastic._ His head fell back onto the pillow, using the little strength he had to grab Alexander’s pillow and throw it over his head to shield him from any noise and the bright morning light. His eyelids closed again, and if Alexander’s hand weren’t caressing his upper arm, he could pretend he was alone. Bill simply wanted the sheets to swallow him, to become one with the soft mattress he’d barely gotten time to sleep on.

“Bill, don’t make me drag you out of bed myself.”

“It’s too early,” Bill complained with a groggy voice. “Just. Give me five more minutes.”

“You know I’d love to let you sleep for even another two hours, but I’m afraid I can’t. Gustaf’s here.”

That made him lift one of the pillows so he could look up and meet his brother’s tender gaze. “Gustaf’s here?”

“Yeah. And he wants to see you.”

“Shit. Just— why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I did tell you.” Alexander sighed deeply. “On our way to the restaurant yesterday— I told you Gustaf would be here in the morning.”

“Then why did we— last night. We should’ve gone to bed earlier.”

“That’s on you, buddy. It’s our fault, not mine.”

Bill threw one of the smaller pillows at his brother’s face only to annoy him, but Alexander was nimble enough to dodge it. “I’m as guilty was you are, arsehole. And Gustaf— fuck. Just tell him I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Sure thing, _sweetheart_ ,” Alexander said with a smug wink. Sleepy as he was, Bill smirked at his brother’s beautiful, beautiful face, and wasn’t surprise when he spanked him as he got back on his feet. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

Getting out of bed wasn’t as troublesome as he’d expected it to be, he only had to wait five more minutes wrapped in the blankets, in the comfiness of the bed, and stir about three times to be on his feet and make his way to the bathroom. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black boxers he’d managed to on last night, and at least his brain was woke enough to realise he needed to put on a shirt if he wanted to go downstairs.

Thankfully, Bill decided to check himself in the mirror to find a bruise on his collarbone and several others on the area where his neck met his shoulder. _Goddammit, Alexander_. Certainly, it wasn’t as if Gustaf didn’t know about them, about their relationship, if you could call it that, but knowledge was one thing and visual proof was another. After a loud night when they were taking a holiday in France, a night in which unfortunately Gustaf was in the room next to their own, he’d let them know that he wanted nothing to do with the second.

He grabbed whatever he saw first on top of their luggage— a green flannel shirt that he quickly buttoned up in front of the mirror. At least it did a great job hiding the hickies he’d gotten on the side of his neck and on his pale shoulders. Bill wasn’t certain whether his hair was on the verge of what was presentable or not, but he didn’t have too much time, so he simply ran his hands on his hair, controlling it into place for some seconds before locks of hair fruitlessly sprung at every direction again.

Bill climbed down the staircase to find his two brothers on the small living room. Alexander was the first to spot him, instantly smiling at his direction and motioning him to come closer.

“Hey,” he said, tapping Gustaf’s shoulder.

“Bill!” Gustaf exclaimed, immediately leaving his mug of coffee on the small table to go to his feet and pull Bill into a warm, cozy hug. “I thought you’d never come downstairs.”

“Don’t exaggerate.”

“You slept too much.”

_The hell I did._

Gustaf broke the hug but kept his hands on Bill’s shoulders, examining him for a couple of seconds. He narrowed his eyes shortly after he let go of him.

“You’re wearing Alex’s shirt.”

Bill quirked an eyebrow. “What? I’m not wearing Alex’s shirt.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Yes, you are indeed,” Alexander echoed. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

“I…don’t really know what to reply. I guess I couldn’t find my own.”

“Bill, it was right there,” his brother said, pointing at some random spot in the living room. “I folded everything while you were sleeping.”

“Why would he—” Gustaf’s jaw dropped. “No— _guys. c’mon_! It’s been only one week since you last saw each other,” he accused, pointing a finger at Alexander and then at Bill. “ _A week_. Can’t you two act like brothers when you are alone?”

“We always act like brothers,” Alexander said matter-of-fact, staring back at Bill in just a second. “ _Always_.”

And Bill could feel the colour rising to his cheeks as Alexander’s eyes hovered his body, almost certain he was undressing him in his mind. He was always like that.

“Do you need me to leave you two alone?”

“No,” Bill hurried to say, falling in the coach and patting the empty seat next to him. “Come, let’s hear all about your travel while Alex makes me a mug of coffee.”

As response, Alexander arched his brows as if he were about to complain in mere seconds. However, he seemed to drop the idea as he stood up and winked at him. “Black, no sugar?”

“You know how I like it.”

“Oh, I _do_.”

“Guys, please,” Gustaf said, rubbing his temple. “No flirting when Gustaf’s in the room.”

Bill simply laughed as his eyes followed his brother’s path until he disappeared into the kitchen.

 


End file.
